halofandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Halo Zero
Untitled Who's that freaky Marine dude that follows you in almost every image there is on this page? --UNSCOH General Blemo (Talk) He's some random marine who is asigned to go with you through the game. He is able to die. - SNES Lover Mythic I never made it through Mythic, [[User:Master Chief Petty Officer|'ΜΆŜΤΈŖČΗέÏΣΡΈΤΤΥОΓΓïČëŗ']] 11:31, 5 July 2007 (UTC) Halo Zero 2 I made a page on the sequel, Halo Zero 2, but i'm not too good on wiki formatting, so can someone please check it out and fix it up. Thanks. SpecOps ODST 03:23, 12 July 2007 (UTC) Halo Zero 2 Halo Zero 2 is actually Halo Zero 2nd Mission. I tried editing, but the page doesn't exist. The site that the bage links to no longer exists. Neutrality "Notably, the gameplay has many bugs..." Is it just me or does that sound like a completely biased paragraph by someone frustrated that they couldn't beat the game? Sure the game has a few quirks, but none of the mentioned items are actually bugs. Going through them 1 by 1 - Game shoots where MC aims, not reticle -> Okay, that's a little odd, admittedly, but easy to get used to, and certainly not a bug. Perhaps a somewhat poor design choice but not a bug. - Headshots don't do more damage -> Yes they do. Grab a shotgun and shoot a Red grunt in the body. Repeat with the head. 2 shots to the body to kill, 1 to the head. It's hard to get a headshot due to the first issue, but they certainly do do more damage. - Jackles hard to hit -> Again, sounds more like someone whining than an actual issue. I had no difficulty whatsoever shooting jackles. It just takes a lot of bullets to kill them, because they have shields, whereas hitting kills faster (just like in Halo). - Grunts only damagable from head and below -> What does that mean? Should you be able to shoot over grunts and hurt them? I'm not even sure what this is asking... - Sword deaths on Easy -> Firstly it's false, it takes at minimum 3 sword hits to kill on easy (tested it). It could take 2, if you were being shot at the same time. Secondly, it's a sword, being able to take 2 hits is impressive. Finally, you're missing an unlockable. The secret ending if you beat the game on legendary. Delete It's a not a real game made by Bungie. We're a Halo wiki, not a fan game wiki. ~Epeu Using that logic, we should delete Red vs. Blue? lolpwnt Major SpartytimeTalk 03:38, 3 October 2008 (UTC) RvB has nods in the Halo games... And is very popular. Halo Zero? Side-scroll action game that has nothing to do with Halo canon, a fan made game that has no public acknowledgement what so ever... most people certainly don't know about the Halo Zero. I don't think this deserves an article 17:30, 30 January 2009 (UTC) you are not that smart are you? how about you go out on the streets and ask if anyone has had heard of RVB.--Bull36 02:19, 9 June 2009 (UTC) Saying that most people don't know of Halo Zero is probably true, depending on if by "most people" you mean the whole world, or all Halo players in the world. But, Halo Zero IS or WAS quite popular. The last time I checked, which was at least more than half a year ago, Halo Zero had a total of over 1,1 million downloads (since December, 12th 05), not counting torrent downloads or downloads from sites without download counter. So.. it was at least an average popular game :) - Anonymous Halo Zero and Halo: Blood Covenant Halo Zero and Halo: Blood Covenant are two different games. The only connection between these two games is that Halo Zero uses the sprites originally used for H:BC. Halo: Blood Covenant was first out and was the game that caused the rumors of a Halo game for the GBA. Do some research before editing the page! Halo Zero and Halo Zero Evolved (Halo Zero 2) I tried editing the Halo Zero 2 sections before but they were reverted So no one trusts me with the info I've given that wasn't in this article? Okay I'll give you my source and it was by a friend of the creator of Halo Zero (Dobermann) his friend is DPJ93 (named HZ king in the Dobermann forums) Halo Zero Evolved Game info and downloads Download of the newest Halo Zero Evolved Tech Demo(once unreleased): Halo Zero Evolved newest tech demo and please update the Halo Zero 1 section: Halo Zero Game info and downloads Now do you believe me? -''HCDPAMF 09:57, August 4, 2010 (UTC)'' :Thank you for supplying those sources. :) - 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 10:49, August 4, 2010 (UTC) Halo Zero: ODST I'm not good in editing wikis so please update this by adding a new section called Halo Zero: ODST http://dobgames.ownbb.com/viewtopic.php?f=4&t=465&p=2703#p2703 It is NOT canceled and is still in production. -''HCDPAMF 03:36, October 16, 2010 (UTC)''